A Seemingly Familiar Tail
by Red13Rabbit
Summary: Long ago two alicorn Sisters ruled Equestria. One controlled the sun, the other the stars. It has been 1000 years since the younger sister was banished to moon after becoming Midnight Sparkle. Now Starswirl, gifted unicorn and prized pupil of Princess Sunset Shimmer, believes that Midnight Sparkle will return to seek revenge on Equestria. Princess!Sunset


Once upon a time…

In the land known as Equestria, chaos reigned. The residents of the land knew nothing of peace and lived their lives according to the whims of the God of Chaos. Desperate, the ponies sent pleas for help to all surrounding nations, but none answered their calls. Desperate a lone unicorn was sent out to find help. This was the ponies' last desperate attempt. The unicorn did not return. Many believed the unicorn had died. Others thought the God of Chaos was holding the unicorn prisoner for trying to escape. Whatever the reason, all knew that the unicorn would never return, or so they thought. That is until one day when the unicorn did return, and not alone. With them were two brave ponies both with the wings of Pegasi and the horns of unicorns who came to free the ponies of the land from their suffering.

None knew where they hailed from or why they wanted to help the ponies of Equestria. Many believed them to be a myth at first. They were only ever spotted from afar and were quickly gone before they could be approached, like ghosts or a mirage. These two sisters traversed the land in search of one thing, the Elements of Harmony. It was believed that the Elements of Harmony were the only thing that could bring order to this chaotic land. Soon the tale of the alicorn sisters' search spread throughout Equestria. While many believed it to only be rumor and legend, it still gave the people something they hadn't had for a very long time: hope.

Then one day the unimaginable happened. The chaos stopped. At what was once the epicenter of the whirlwind of madness, where the God of Chaos once sat on his throne, there was suddenly nothing. Nothing, except the two alicorn sisters. None knew exactly how they stopped the God of Chaos, none except perhaps the unicorn that had brought them to Equestria and accompanied them on their search for the Elements. Overjoyed and eternally grateful, the people of the land declared the two sisters to be their new rulers. Though that had never been their intention, the sisters accepted.

From that day forth, the two sisters ruled over Equestria together. With their great magical abilities, Equestria soon found itself at the pinnacle of the magical world. The unicorn that had brought them to Equestria founded a school for gifted unicorns. Though many rose to oppose the newly formed nation, all were crushed under the great magical power that the alicorn sisters possessed. Never again did they have to use the Elements of Harmony on an outside foe.

The sisters maintained harmony throughout the land. Not only did they keep the ponies of the land protected, but they also maintained the balance between night and day. The elder sister would raise and lower the sun, while the younger would decorate the nights sky with stars. The sisters ruled peacefully for many years. However this peace could not last. It was not long before the younger sister grew jealous of the older. The ponies throughout the land would bask in the beauty of her sister's sunrises and sunsets and enjoys every movement in between. While many a pony appreciated her night sky at dusk, everypony would sleep the rest of her night away until her sister brought the dawn, flushing out her beautiful stars.

Consumed by her anger, she transformed into Midnight Sparkle. No pony knows why she turned when she did, but all who saw her would never forget the sight of her pitch black wings. In her turbulent state of mind, she decided that if no one wanted to see her stars, then no one would get to see them ever again. She began to plummet the stars down from the heavens and onto the lands she had once protected.

It wasn't long before her sister took note of the damage she was causing. The elder sister went to confront the younger. Unfortunately, the elder sister soon found that talking was going to do nothing. Thus the Sisters fought. The battle raged for what should have been many days and nights, though none would have known that by looking at the skies. Half the battle was fought high in the heavens, each sister vying for control of the stars. The other half of the battle was fought far closer to the ground. The Sisters seemed evenly matched, both in the skies on nearer the ground, and their fight left nothing but devastation in its wake. The fight finally came to end though when the elder sister realized there was only one way to stop her sibling. With a heavy heart, she brought out the Elements of Harmony. Though it pained her greatly, she called upon their magic once more, to launch one final attack.

The end of the battle was marked by five falling stars. These stars shot in all different directions from the epicenter of the battle, the sisters' castle. These stars became know as the last fallen stars and are said to bring good luck to any who finds them.

At the epicenter, rising from the ruins of the castle like a phoenix rising from the ashes, was the elder alicorn. Behind her rose the moon, glowing with the intensity of all the stars combined. Upon the moon's face was the silhouette of a mare. From that day forth, the lone alicorn became known as the Phoenix Queen, savior of all the lands, and Midnight Sparkle became the Mare in the Moon.

However, that is not the end of our tale. Midnight Sparkle is not gone for good. She bides her time, waiting for the day she will be to bring down the stars once more. It has been prophesized that on the thousandth year of the Phoenician calendar, one thousand years after Midnight's imprisonment, on the Autumn solstice, the stars, still loyal to their former master, will aide Midnight Sparkle in her escape, and she will rain vengeance upon the land.


End file.
